The Problem with attaining Fame
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: When violinist Lukas Bondervik and his best friend, vocalist Tino Väinämöinen, get accepted into 'Hetalia High,' school of the Arts and meet drummer Mathais Kohler and his brother, guitarist Berwald Oxenstierna, they're already in way over their heads. But then Lukas meets pianist Emil Steilsson who looks…hauntingly familiar. DeNor, SuFin, Iceland x ?
1. Chapter 1: Roar

**Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you! I decided to start a new fanfic, cuz I'm smart like that. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think so R & R please!**

**That's pretty much it, hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Roar

Lukas Bondervik's bored eyes swept languidly from left to right; this was a contrast to his best friend Tino whose violet orbs were darting around at 100 miles per second.

"What if they don't like my singing?" He whispered to the taller boy.

"If they don't like your singing then you suck," replied Lukas bluntly, "and since you don't suck they'll like it."

Tino's heart warmed at his friend's kind, if flat, words, "well it's not like you'll have any problems, you've got to be the best violinist in Europe since Roderich Edelstein," he chattered, "who I hear is going to teach us. Can you believe that? Our teacher is _the_ Roderich Edelstein! I can't believe it! I hope he's as good as they say." The blond Fin always talked a lot and really, really fast when he was nervous.

And he was definitely nervous.

He was right to be nervous; the two of them had just been accepted into the world's most prestigious High school for all types of Arts, visual-including creative writing-, music, drama and dance. It was also the world's most prestigious school for sports, technology and science. But seriously, who _cared _about sports, technology and science? Not Lukas, that was for sure.

Their old teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt (though no-one called him that, everyone called him Germania, Lukas wasn't really sure why) had decided that there was nothing else for him to teach these two prodigies.

He had urged them to apply for World High, commonly called Hetalia High (though, again, Lukas wasn't sure why) so they could be trained to a higher degree than what he could offer.

And apply they had, they'd gotten in too. Tino might sell himself short but he was an absolutely magical singer and a pretty good base guitar player too. And his description of Lukas's skill was spot-on.

Tino glanced around; his sharp eyes took in all of the stylish, modern buildings around them and the students in all of their brightly coloured casual clothes.

He pulled at the hem of his wheat-coloured school vest and loosened his red school tie. He was wearing these along with the school-sanctioned uniform pants, red with wheat-coloured lines criss-crossing them. Lukas was wearing the same but his pants and tie were dark blue.

"Doesn't this school have a uniform policy?" Tino asked, it's what _they_ were wearing.

"Apparently no one cares," Lukas murmured, watching a blond boy in a pink shirt wave to a brunet with green eyes as he ran into the gymnasium marked 'Dance.' The brunet, clutching a pile of notebooks with one arm and a laptop case in his other hand walked slowly into a building with the words 'Creative Writing' in gold on the door.

"Apparently not," Tino agreed, watching a boy with golden-brown hair and a huge curl wave energetically to a tall, muscled blond as he ran into a building marked 'Visual Arts' and the blond walked towards the oval.

Lukas ran a hand through his ash blond hair in frustration, "where the Hell is the music building?!" He hissed.

Tino pointed ahead, "right there silly," he laughed.

Lukas squinted but couldn't make out the words on the door that Tino's sharper eyes were seeing.

The two of them approached the building. There were two blond boys standing by the door. The taller of the two was stoic and scary-looking with short hair that hung down against his head and crystal-blue eyes behind thin lenses. The scary expression on his face made Tino quail with fear and duck slightly behind Lukas as they approached.

The second boy could not have been more different from the first. He had spiky blond hair with a small red and black hat on the side of his head and blue eyes of the same colour as the first boy's. What set him apart from the other boy was the wide, infectious, slightly goofy smile he was wearing. He was quite good looking, Lukas thought, but you couldn't pay him enough to say that out loud.

The two boys were arguing with each other in Danish, Lukas, being Norwegian, understood them well and Tino, being Lukas's best friend, understood almost as well as he did.

"I'm telling you, Headmaster Vargas said the two new students are coming next week," the smaller of the two, the one with the spiky hair was saying.

"They're comin' t'day Mathias. That could be them now," the taller one, the scary one replied, gesturing at Lukas and Tino.

The Norwegian and the Fin approached the two.

"Yo," the spiky haired boy greeted them, "are you two the new music students?"

Lukas nodded wordlessly and Tino, still cowering behind his friend poked his head out and gave a frightened hello.

"Yup, that's us," he squeaked. Normally the blond Fin was cheerful and friendly but that tall guy with the glasses was really creeping the Hell out of him.

Said blond with glasses glanced at him and his eyes widened ever so slightly, Tino squeaked with fear and clung to the back of Lukas's vest, shivering slightly.

The taller Norwegian gave him a blank look, Tino knew the other boy well enough to know that look meant 'what's up with you?' but he didn't answer. He just shook a little bit more.

_Holy Martin Luther he's the scariest guy I've ever seen,_ Tino thought. Instantly he felt bad, the other guy could be really nice, and here he was judging him by his appearance.

This prompted him to move out from behind his poker-faced friend and extend his hand, "I'm Tino Väinämöinen and th-this is my friend Lukas Bondervik. It's n-nice to meet you."

The spiky haired blond seized his hand and shook it enthusiastically, "Mathias Kohler, this is my little brother-"

He stopped when the blond with glasses held out his hand, Mathias honestly hadn't thought his brother would speak to these two any more than absolutely necessary, let alone introduce himself.

"Berwald. Oxenstierna," Mathias's brother said, shaking Tino's hand gently, as though the blond Fin was a sculpture made of glass that might break.

_Interesting, they're brothers but they don't have the same last name. Maybe they're half brothers or step-brothers; they don't seem very much alike._ Thought Tino, keeping a bright smile fixed on his face, though inwardly he was shaking, _oh God he's scary…_

Lukas shook hands wordlessly with Berwald, some sort of mutual understanding, though Tino wasn't sure what, passed between the two of them. Then Lukas turned and gave Mathias a cool look for one long second before turning back to Berwald, ignoring the spiky-haired blond.

_No way, he's totally singled me out for something. What did I do wrong?!_ Thought Mathias, this was so not fair.

Beside him Tino winced, _oh dear, Lukas is doing it again._ He thought sadly.

Lukas was well known for this behaviour back at their old school, Nordic High. Every once in a while the blond would meet someone who he became determined at first glance not to like.

And he never had, Tino admitted mentally, once Lukas decided not to like someone that was it. That person rarely even got acknowledged by the Norwegian. It looked like this Mathias person was really in for it now.

Tino hoped Mathias wasn't a music student; it would be awkward if they had to be near him every day and have Lukas quietly hate him for absolutely no reason. If Mathias was someone they had to work with they might as well go back to Nordic High now. Lukas wasn't going to budge. He never did.

Berwald noticed the rueful look on Tino's face but didn't ask about it. "This way," he said, opening the door for them.

Once they were inside the Swede; Berwald and the Dane; Mathias took the two newcomers to meet their music teacher, famous Austrian pianist and violinist Roderich Edelstein.

The two new blonds discussed their schedules with their new teacher, even though their schooling would mostly revolve around music they did have _some_ other classes.

It turned out –much to Tino's _joy- _that they would indeed be working with Mathias (who played the drums) and Berwald (guitar). Their music lessons just happened to be on the same slots as the two brothers' music lessons. The four of them would even have to perform together like a real band.

_Wonderful,_ Tino thought, a fake smile plastered on his face, he'd thought it before but now he was certain, they should just go back to Nordic High. Like all the students here, they were here on scholarships, offered to them because of their extraordinary talent and dedication. And like all the students they would be expelled if their results were less than satisfactory.

Looking at Lukas, who was managing to give Mathias, their _new teammate,_ the cold shoulder from _across the room, _Tino knew their results were going to be less than satisfactory.

While Lukas fiddled with the strings on his violin, Tino was warming up his voice while Roderich Edelstein watched with approval.

The song Tino had picked to sing was 'Roar' by Katy Perry. Roderich knew it took guts for a teenage boy to pick anything by Katy Perry. And singing it well was an accomplishment too.

The young Fin had looked so shy and nervous when he'd first walked into the room, Roderich almost found it hard to believe that the boy standing in front of him was the same one.

Mathias glanced at his younger brother whose gaze was fixed on the bright young Fin. "I think somebody's in lo~ve," he teased.

"I think ya might be right," Berwald mumbled quietly, not taking his gaze off Tino. Mathias nearly had a heart attack, he wasn't sure what was more incredible, his younger brother falling in love at first sight or his younger brother admitting Mathias was right about something.

"Well," he managed finally, "that certainly complicates things." He had no idea.

Across the room Lukas's cool blue gaze met Mathias's bright blue one before the blond Norwegian turned away dismissively. Tino watched and winced.

_Oh boy,_ he thought, _here we go._

* * *

**Hetalia High, Nordic high. I'm just the Queen of imagination, aren't I? Anyway, there's chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it! See you next time.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Europe's Skies

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Wow, I wasn't expecting this fic to be so popular! Many thanks to RussianChinaDoll, LadyKlamydia,** **Candy200095 and Aabluedragon for following and favoriting and to PurpleMousefurGomez and North American Ass Melon for favoriting and to Dalasport for following. You guys all rock!**

**To the previously mentioned LadyKlamydia and PurpleMousefurGomez who were nice enough to leave me a review. Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting to hear from anyone in the first chapter you guys really made my day! I'm glad you both liked it so much and thought everyone was in character (I've never written for the Nordics before so this was a great relief for me).**

**Also thank you much to the guest calling herself 'Reader' glad you liked Norway, here's more of him!**

**Okay guys, just so you know, I LOOOOOOOOVE HongIce. So naturally LadyKlamydia, I agree with you completely. However I do not hate any of the other major Iceland ships and am always up for writing something I'm unfamiliar with, so if you want Iceland to be together with someone else tell me so! Or do the poll that's up on my page. **

**Man, I talk to much, R & R guys, I don't own, hope you enjoy!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Europe's Skies

_Please God, if you are out there and can hear me, kill me now_. Tino Väinämöinen begged silently. He felt upset when he didn't drop dead. _Thanks a lot God. _

He squirmed uncomfortably in his spot between Berwald and Mathias, he could think of a thousand things he would rather be doing right now. Eating with Lukas in the library, singing in the music hall, practicing on his bass, going over his newest assignment, starting his _next_ assignment, playing a game on his phone, begging Lukas to reconsider the way he treated Mathias _again._

It had been a week since Lukas and Tino had started at Hetalia High and Lukas's treatment of Mathias hadn't changed a bit, Tino hadn't expected it to.

Lukas avoided the Dane whenever he could; luckily the two of them weren't in the same year level. The brothers had been instructed to stick with the two new boys for a few weeks until they got settled in so Tino ate with Berwald and Mathias at lunch. They were at lunch now but Lukas wasn't with them. Trying to keep Mathias as far away from him as was physically possible; Lukas had taken to skipping food and hiding out in the library, despite Tino's protests. Lukas didn't seem to mind Berwald's presence but absolutely could not stand Mathias.

Tino on the other hand had taken quite a liking to Mathias, he was a really nice guy, and he was also pretty fond of Berwald, especially when the Swede wasn't scaring the shite out of him.

Well, the Swede always scared the shite out of him but he was a nice guy too, really. He just didn't communicate very well.

Tino squirmed in his seat again, it wasn't that he didn't like these two, he did. It was just that Mathias talked too much and Berwald talked too little.

Okay no, that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was that, as mentioned before, that Berwald. Scared. The ever-loving. Shite. Out. Of. Tino. Goodbye, the end, that's all there was to it.

Tino had been trying to overcome his strange and exquisitely inconvenient phobia of the other boy but so far no such luck.

The trick to dealing with phobias, Tino had learned, was to prove to yourself that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But how could he prove to himself that Berwald was nothing to be afraid of when Berwald's expression was so freaking scary all the time?!

And he was always_ staring_ at him for some reason, Tino had no idea why.

Tino glanced to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin, Berwald was staring at him _right now!_

Berwald frowned in concern, seeing Tino flinch and turn several shades paler than he was normally; sweat broke out on the Fin's brow.

Tino of course, did not know this, he thought Berwald was frowning at_ him_ and turned, if possible, even paler.

"Are ya alright?" Berwald asked, seeing this too.

"Perfect, thank you," Tino squeaked, not daring to move a muscle. His heart raced with terror. Forcing himself to move the Finnish student jumped to his feet.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you guys, I really must be going now. I need to find Lukas, I have to ask him something."

He raced off.

"Why didn't he just call Lukas?" Mathias asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"He wanted t' get away from us Mathias," Berwald said flatly, not touching his own food.

"Probably because you terrify him," his older brother said lightly, crumpling up his rubbish and throwing it in the nearest rubbish bin.

Berwald glared at him, he knew he terrified Tino, he wasn't stupid. But it wasn't like he could just fix it.

And there was no need for Mathias to rub it in.

Mathias leaned back to avoid his brother's glare, "see, this is exactly what I'm talking about. No wonder he's afraid of you."

Berwald didn't say anything, but he did stop glaring.

Mathias didn't sit back up properly, "seriously bro, you're never going to get him to like you if you don't stop glaring at him. Or me."

Berwald didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say huh?" Mathias asked.

Berwald had plenty to say, he just didn't feel like dignifying his idiot brother with a response right now; that was all.

"Dude, stop it."

Nope, Berwald still hadn't decided to talk to Mathias.

"Berwald stop glaring at me!"

"I did stop glaring at ya, five mins ago," his younger brother replied, puzzled.

Mathais sat back up, calmly, as though nothing had happened. "Exactly my point little brother."

Berwald rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tino found Lukas in the library like he knew he would.

"Oh thank God I found you, Berwald really scares the shit out of me," he whispered passionately as though the Swede could hear him from the other side of the school. Tino still felt bad for being afraid of Berwald, after all, it wasn't his fault he was so scary. But he _was_ so scary! That was the problem!

"He's not that bad, you don't need to be afraid of him you know," Lukas said, echoing Tino's earlier thoughts as he packed up his things.

"I know, I know, but he always has such a scary expression on his face!" Tino was still whispering for some reason, "Maybe if he smiled more he wouldn't be so scary-but he never smiles!"

Lukas snickered as he placed his books in his bag, "with a _thing _like that for a brother I don't see what he has to smile about," he said.

Tino flashed him a false smile, "You do know your hatred for Mathias is one hundred percent unfounded, right? And lots of people told me I didn't have anything to smile about because _you_ were my only friend. But you're the best friend I ever could have asked for, so maybe Mathias isn't so bad, right?" The smile he gave the Norwegian wasn't false this time.

"Hn," said Lukas, but he didn't press the issue, that was his way of saying his best friend had a fair point. Tino knew he'd won this one.

Just then the bell rang. Tino linked arms with Lukas, ignoring the taller boy's sigh and they walked off to class without another word.

* * *

After class Lukas dropped by the music building to pick up his violin before accompanying Tino back to the house they were renting.

Neither Tino's nor Lukas's parents had been able to pick up and leave with their sons when they went to study overseas but they trusted their responsible children to live on their own for a few years, so long as they were together. And came back for the summer break. And the Christmas one, that was very important, especially to Tino's family.

Lukas mentally rolled his eyes as something that, had he been anyone else, would have passed for a smile crossed his face. _Fins,_ he thought shaking his head. Though Tino was more into the Christmas thing than both his parents put together so Lukas wouldn't be able to escape the holiday season even if he did stay here. Unless he stayed here without Tino, which was unthinkable.

The two boys had met in their third year of primary school when Tino's family moved from Finland to Norway for his dad's work. The bright, yet sometimes shy little Finnish boy had been the only one who wanted to approach the brooding Norwegian. Eventually, they'd become friends.

They'd been inseparable ever since.

Lukas pushed open the door of the music building to go grab his violin and immediately heard the sound of a piano playing.

His first thought was that the song being played on the piano was Fairytale by Alexander Rybak.

And yes, Lukas did know how to play Fairytale on the violin. But not through choice. The moment Tino had heard the song he had pressured and begged Lukas until the older blond just got sick of his whining and learnt the damn song.

_"But your good looking, Norwegian and play the violin," the violet-eyed Fin had said. "You_ have_ to learn this song. The girls will go nuts over you."_

He was right about that but still…

And Lukas didn't want_ any_ girls going nuts over him. It wasn't that he didn't like women; they just weren't his thing, if you know what he means.

Quite quickly Lukas realized the song being played was not Fairytale but Europe's Skies, same singer, similar tune, different song. He didn't really care either way.

_Probably just Mr. Edelstein practicing,_ he thought.

But as he moved past the room to the storage room where his violin was, he saw that wasn't true.

The pianist was a teenage boy; he was slender, wearing a brown coat and had pale hands and silver hair. Lukas couldn't see much else about him, only the back of his head, his short hair was styled the same way as his own.

The boy hit a wrong key and stopped, he ran a hand through his silver hair, "I always get that part wrong," he muttered to himself in Icelandic.

As he ran his hand through his hair he turned slightly and Lukas was able to get a glimpse of his face. He froze in astonishment.

If he didn't know better he would have said that the face under the silvery hair was his own with blue-violet eyes.

The boy seemed to catch a glimpse of Lukas too, out of the corner of his eye, and turned around fully in his seat.

Lukas ducked back behind the door and pressed himself flat against the wall. He didn't know why but he felt it was absolutely critical that this boy did not see him.

"Hello, is someone there?" He called and Lukas noticed he had an accent that sounded Icelandic, fitting in with the language he had spoken earlier.

When he received no answer the boy went back to the piano and musical notes drifted through the hall once more.

Once he was sure the boy was immersed in his playing Lukas snuck past the room quietly, grabbed his violin and got the heck out of there. One thought was running through his mind, _who on Earth is _that?

He had to know but still had that strange urge not to let the other boy see him; he had absolutely no idea why.

Lukas ran out of the building. Tino would be waiting for him but that wasn't the reason he was running.

Unbeknownst to the Norwegian student two slender figures were standing in the shadows beside the music building and saw him leave.

"So, he's here too, what a coincidence. But this might actually make things easier in the end, if more shocking," the first one said lightly.

The second figure just blinked languidly and didn't answer.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. If you guys are DeNor fans there's a 99% chance you're familiar with the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. If you aren't; WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! SEARCH IT UP NOW! It's amazing, so is Europe's Skies.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think guys, this chapter had a bit of back story and the beginning of a plot. Dun dun dun! And there's Iceland, yay!**

**See you next time. **

**Pakuĺ!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glad you came

**Hi guys, whoa, it's been over two whole weeks! I am so sorry! I normally never let a fic go two weeks without updating, even if it doesn't have a regular update date. But I come with good news! I just finished the last chapter of My Love Lies the other day!**

**Now, that might not mean much to most, possibly all, of you, but what it does mean is that I don't have to update it every Thursday. Which means…I will be updating this in its place! That's right guys; this fic will now be updated every Thursday! Yay for quick and regular updates! I meant to update yesterday, on Thursday, but ran out of time, then the same thing happened to me yesterday. But it's only just Saturday, right?**

**Okay, where do I start?**

**Thank you to BlueFeatherStar, gabrielacelina and Nightlightbee and YaoiPhox for following, Aisu123, Sandgirl555, Katie-Kat1129 and candyfists for favoriting and Stormyx, PCheshire, ThunderChaos and The Dammed Goddess for following and favoriting, all of you guys are awesome!**

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers for reviewing and saying such nice things!**

**To Aabluedragon; I'm happy you like it so much and are so exited, thank you for picking out those errors, you know it's bad when your first spelling mistake is in the first line *sweatdrops* but I fixed them. Glad you liked the idea!**

**BlueFeatherStar; YES ALEXANDER RYBAK AND HETALIA ARE TWO OF THE GREATEST THINGS IN EXISTANCE!**

**PCheshire, yay! You like the idea, don't worry, you'll find out who those guys were…eventually! And yes, Lukas will be a great singer, but the others are going to have to work to get him to sing in front of them (and by others I really mean Mathias), it won't be easy. And you really do need a life but I'm very flattered!**

**Beyond Infinity; O/O Stop it! I'm blushing!**

**I'm glad so many people like this fic so much but now I'm really worried I'm going to disappoint you guys. I feel like I'm Latvia living at Russia's house.**

"**I can't take the pressure!" *Cries***

**Anyway, I own nothing, leave me a review guys, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Glad you came

"It's not that Lukas _can't _sing, he just doesn't like to," Tino explained, his voice raspy.

The four of them, him, Mathias, Berwald and Lukas were four weeks into the first term of school and were just about to leave with Mr. Edelstein and a select group of other students for their first band camp type activity of the year. That hadn't taken long, Roderich really didn't mess around.

Unfortunately Tino had lost his voice, reducing him to a low rasp whenever he tried to talk and he could just _forget _about trying to sing.

Well fuck.

"Doesn't like to? Why not, he can't have stage fright, he performs just like the rest of us," said Mathias, puzzled.

"Well..." Tino thought back.

"_I can't believe you sing that's totally gay, don't talk to me anymore Lukas," Nora Hummel, the only girl in their year level Lukas had actually gotten along with, said with a sneer, tossing back her long blonde hair. That was the last time Lukas had ever sung in front of anyone who wasn't Tino and also the last time he ever even pretended he was attracted to girls._

"And that's pretty much what happened," Tino finished with a sigh, rubbing his throat.

"So wait, wait, wait," Mathias waved his hands around, he wasn't the brightest spark in the world and wanted to make sure he had understood all that correctly.

"Lukas used to sing? But he doesn't anymore? Because of something some girl said to him a few years ago?"

Tino nodded tiredly, "yeah, three years ago. Lukas doesn't care what people think of him, unless that person is important to him, Nora was important to him," Tino still couldn't understand why, he was much friendlier than Lukas and he'd never liked that prissy little blond girl. Not that he had any right to call her 'little,' she'd been a good head taller than him, still was in fact.

"And he's gay?" Mathias asked, that was what Tino had said wasn't it?

"Aren't we all?" Tino asked lightly, trying to laugh.

"I am," said Berwald, coming up beside them, making Tino jump.

"R-really? Me too," he said shakily.

"I'm not!" Mathias said brightly.

Berwald eyed him coolly, "liar."

Mathias sniffed, "I am not a liar. I'm bi. I hit on that Hungarian chick Elizabeta the other day. It was fun."

Berwald didn't even blink, "ya only did that because yer friend Gilbert has a crush on her and ya wanted to annoy him."

Mathias grinned, he caught Tino's eye and winked, "true," he admitted, the blond Fin laughed.

Just then Lukas swooped into the room like some sort of overgrown foul-mood bat. "Tino, Berwald, Moron, come on, the bus is leaving."

Ignoring Mathias's protests at his new nickname, the three of them picked up their bags and hurried on the minibus, the Dane following quickly behind them. When they got on the bus and sat down Lukas and Tino found themselves in a problematic situation.

Tino sat down by the window and expected Lukas to sit with him; however the Norwegian hung back for a few seconds to speak with Mr. Edelstein and Berwald ended up taking the seat beside him. Tino's spine instantly stiffened and he glanced out the window determinedly, sweat beading on his brow. Berwald glanced at him in astonishment, seriously, what was this kid's problem with him?

Unfortunately Berwald only had one commonly used facial expression and that was a glare. When Tino risked a peek at his companion he saw Berwald's astonished look as a glare. He squeaked slightly and his gaze shot back to the window.

_Oh no, he's glaring at me, why is he glaring at me?_ He thought, he was too afraid to ask.

Berwald took one of Tino's smaller, slender-fingered hands in his larger one; Tino swore he felt his heart just _stop beating._

"Are ya alright?" Berwald asked, "ya look really pale."

"N-no, I'm fine, I just don't like small places," Tino said, voice shaking. It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't what was bothering him here. Tino glanced down at their intertwined hands and saw that Berwald was looking at them too. Tino's voice wasn't the only thing about him that was shaking; his hand was trembling under Berwald's and the Swede was looking at his hand curiously.

_Oh. How embarrassing,_ thought Tino in dismay.

After he had finished speaking with Roderich, Lukas turned to find a seat, unfortunately the seat he would have taken, the one by his best friend, had been claimed by Berwald, the only other person he really knew, Mathias, was sitting alone but Lukas wasn't sitting with him, no way.

He looked around the bus, he didn't know anyone else, there was a Latino boy he vaguely recognized from the dance class seated by the window. The boy, Lovino, had his arms folded and was glaring out the window, trying hard to ignore his obnoxiously cheerful and unwelcome seatmate, Lukas knew the feeling.

That being said, while Lukas tried his hardest to ignore those around him he didn't really mind talkative and happy people, he'd gotten used to them with Tino. It was only when they were obnoxiously cheerful, like that stupid Dane, that they became a problem. Lovino's seatmate, the dance teacher Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was obnoxiously cheerful, Lukas didn't envy Lovino.

The rest of the people on the bus were two more from the dance class, the boy in the pink shirt that Lukas had seen on his first day, his name was Feliks, the other boy was an Asian named Yong Soo, he was in the dance class too, Lukas didn't know either of them.

He shrugged and sat down on his own by a window, even if he did know them he still would have preferred to sit on his own.

He caught sight of the two friends he had made over the last few weeks waving at him as the bus filled up and waved back.

The two blonds called out a goodbye and Lukas mouthed 'bye' back, Arthur Kirkland, a British creative writing student and Dimitri Drakulya, a Romanian drama student, were the only two people who went to this school that he liked. Other than Tino, of course, and Berwald. The Swedish student wasn't that bad, Lukas quite liked him, he was responsible, smart and, best of all, didn't feel the need to fill the silence with endless chatter. If he didn't terrify the hell out of Lukas's best friend they might even be able to be friends. But that wasn't going to happen, Lukas knew it wasn't Berwald's fault he scared Tino but Lukas was still resentful of him for it anyway, he couldn't help it, after all these years of looking out for the small Fin he was programmed to be a little overprotective. Tino needed someone to look out for him; the Fin was strong, far stronger than Lukas, physically and emotionally. He was just a little too trusting sometimes, that was all.

Lukas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Asked a quiet, slightly bored voice as the figure gestured at the seat beside Lukas. Lukas looked up with a start and realized the bus was almost completely full, the seat next to him was one of the few not taken.

"No, you can sit there," he said, preparing to go back to staring out the window, then he glanced up at the person speaking to him and his dark blue eyes widened.

It was the boy who had been playing the piano the other week.

Eyes, exactly the same shape but with a more violet-blue hue widened as they took in Lukas's features for the first time, the boy seemed thrown off balance, that made two of them.

"E-Emil Steilsson, grade 10 music student, piano," he stammered, sticking out his hand.

After a long second, Lukas grasped it briefly, "Lukas Bondervik, grade 11 music student, violin."

"R-really, I haven't seen you around before," Emil said, taking the seat beside Lukas, normally he wouldn't be talking so much, he wouldn't even have bothered introducing himself, but there was something about this boy, Lukas, Emil didn't know what it was.

Okay, yeah he did, Lukas looked _exactly like him._

That was probably why he looked so familiar to Emil, "I'm sorry, I know I said I hadn't seen you around before, but do we...know each other? You look so familiar." Emil took the seat beside Lukas and waved to Yong Soo, the younger brother of Leon Wang, the guy Emil was so_ not_ crushing on from afar. Yong Soo, who was in a couple of Emil's classes and sometimes sat by the pale-haired boy, smiled and waved back as the bus began to move.

Lukas regarded Emil levelly for a long second before turning back to the window, "no. We've never met before."

They didn't speak again for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

When they reached their destination they were given the pieces of paper with their room number and the names of their assigned no-arguments-you-aren't-changing-no-matter-how-hard-you-beg (and Roderich had been looking directly at Tino and Lukas as he said that) roommates on them.

Lukas felt like breaking something, some people were in a room with two other people, some with just one. He was in one with two, that was bad enough but the names of his roommates (or in particular the _first_ name after his) were what made him want to break something.

Lukas Bondervik.

Mathias Kohler.

Emil Steilsson.

Lukas crumpled the paper in his fist, "great," he sighed.

Tino approached him, looking perilously close to tears, "you think you have problems," he showed Lukas his paper.

Tino was in a room with only one other person, still, the name on the paper just made Lukas angrier, was Mr. Edelstein _trying_ to room them with the worst possible people?

Berwald Oxenstierna.

Tino Väinämöinen

"Great," Lukas said again walking off, Tino trotting at his side.

Emil and Mathias stared after them, Mathias looked down at his own piece of paper and then up at the two new students as he started to slowly walk after them.

Mathias started to hum 'Glad you came' by The Wanted under his breath as he walked, it was the song he would be singing in practice tomorrow because, unless Tino's voice got better overnight, it looked like Mathias, of all people, was going to be doing the singing for their year level on this trip. And that was the only song he could really remember how to sing and play on the guitar at the same time.

Mathias watched the two of them walk away but his gaze settled on Lukas, he was fine with singing tomorrow, their first minor evaluation, but he knew he shouldn't be the one filling in for Tino, it wasn't his place.

He stared at the back of Lukas's head and made the other boy a silent promise, _Lukas Bondervik, I am going to make sure you sing again if it's the last thing I do!_

Then Lukas's voice drifted back to him on the wind, "Tino! That thing is staring at us again; it's beginning to freak me out."

Mathias sighed.

* * *

**End. Again, I'm so sorry it's been so long but a longer chapter to make up for it! Let the shipping and the plot begin!**

**Leave me a review guys, hope you enjoyed!**

**Dovizhdane!**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Somebody

**Hi guys, I'm back, and I'm on time for once! **

**This fic never ceases to amaze me with how many people like it, thank you to notp,** **HeroinOfDarkness and multicultureiskey for following, Little Yellow Sunflower andalisha arlexa for favoriting, Cardfighter By Heart and amichalap for following and favoriting and milkincompetent for following and favoriting this story and yours truly, you guys are all fantastic!**

**And many thanks also go to my beloved reviewers!**

**PCheshire, you really need a life but I have perverted thoughts at the thought of that chapter name too, I can't help it! You get perverted when you've lived with 10 guys all your life, it's not my fault! Anyway, all of your predictions and things you want to happen are right on track! Let's find out what happens next!**

**Notp, I'm updating! And on the right day too! There is a little DeNor in this chapter but it mostly starts next chapter.**

**PurpleMousefurGomez; nooooo, Emil does not have a crush on Leon ****_at all_**** *wink* **

**Katie-Kat1129; o.O, that is a weird coincidence, cool too!**

**My dear, familiar Prussia-awesome friend DeathbladeMeister, here is your new chapter!**

**Reader; glad you like the idea, here's the next update!**

**Wow, what do you know? A long author's note, again, anyway, you guys know the drill: I own nothing, R & R guys, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Be Somebody

"Cuz nobody wants to be the last one there,

Everyone wants to feel like someone cares,

Someone to love with my life in their hands,

There's gotta be somebody for me like that!"

Tino's voice was back now and he was putting it to good use, Berwald played the guitar, accompanying Tino's voice while Mathias and Lukas watched.

Well Mathias watched, Lukas, already well acquainted with how good Tino was as a singer, was watching Emil Steilsson, who was hovering in the doorway.

Emil was the only grade 10 student in the world who had been picked to go to Hetalia High, which meant he didn't have any classmates in his music lessons.

_That must be rough, if only because he'd have Mr. Edelstein's full attention on him all lesson every lesson, _thought Lukas sympathetically.

Since they were on a camp, of sorts anyway, that only consisted of the music students and the dance students the four of them would normally take their classes with Emil. Berwald would have been performing with Tino and Mathias would have been sitting with Lukas anyway, their music lessons were on the same line but now they shared their lessons with the grade 9 and 10 students.

Emil was watching Tino sing, transfixed but then turned to briefly glance at Lukas, the person he'd originally come there to spy on.

Their eyes met, Emil shrank back against the doorframe, embarrassed he was caught spying. Lukas waved him forwards and Emil crept up to sit beside Lukas.

Mathias leaned around the Norwegian, "who's the kid?" He questioned, blue eyes curious.

Lukas glared, "he's smarter than you. And more mature. His name is Emil Steilsson."

"Nice to meet you," Mathias said brightly.

Emil nodded back, he wasn't dismissive of Mathias or rude in any way but he picked up on Lukas hostility and glanced between the older boys curiously.

Lukas took his hand and turned back to Tino and Berwald, "just ignore him," he told the silverette.

Emil blushed and nodded, focusing on the two performers.

Mathias eyed their joined hands and then leaned over to whisper in Lukas's ear. "Is it just me, or does that boy look exactly like you?"

Lukas's eyes, the colour of the deep sea slid towards him, "it's not just you." He admitted finally.

Emil twitched subtly as he heard this but couldn't deny it was true. He didn't know why, they didn't share any of the same genes, they weren't related, but the resemblance was unnerving.

Still, Lukas was much cooler than him, Emil thought with a slight blush, he was older and more confident, despite being newer to the school. Emil put on a brilliant uncaring front but he was actually pretty shy. Well, Lukas made him shy, he always seemed to get tongue-tied and speechless around the older boy, he wasn't sure if this was due to admiration and a little bit of awe or because the resemblance between them was indeed disconcerting.

* * *

After the lesson they had a lunch break and then they were free to do what they wanted for a double lesson while the dance class had their performance and then worked on the routine they would be performing to the song Tino and Roderich were picking out now.

During the break time Lukas got some food and wandered around the buildings. It wasn't a huge area, some dorms, a performing hall, a cafeteria and a small courtyard-like area covered in grass and a few picnic-style tables, he sat down at one of the tables and ate his food quietly. He saw Emil sitting with the Korean boy he had waved to on the bus, the black-haired boy was laughing apologetically while Emil looked slightly irritated.

Lukas are quietly for a while then Mathias dropped out of no where and plopped down on the bench opposite him.

"Hi Lukas!" Mathias said cheerily, Lukas's good mood plummeted like an anvil out of a plane. Now he felt like cursing someone's firstborn child.

"What?" He said flatly.

Mathias didn't seem bothered by his tone or his bluntness but he didn't take it as cheerily as he usually did, instead he cocked his head to the side and regarded the younger boy through curious eyes.

"You don't like me, do you?" He said finally.

"A keen observation, you're powers of perception are truly frightening." Lukas said, deadpan. He poked at his food; he'd lost his appetite now.

"Have I done anything to deserve that?" Mathais asked.

Lukas sighed, briefly shutting his eyes, "you're a moron." He said flatly.

"So you don't like me because I'm dumb?" Mathias didn't take offence at the words, he wasn't the brightest spark in the worlds sure, but he knew he wasn't actually stupid, he was logical, and rational, at least when he wanted to be.

"No. There are two types of stupid, one is because you aren't smart, the other is because you choose not to be."

"And I'm the second one?" Asked Mathias.

"Aren't you?" Countered Lukas.

"Ah touché," Mathias allowed folding his hands. "I still don't think that's a decent reason to hate someone."

Lukas snickered lightly, "don't take it personally, I hate lots of people."

Mathias nodded, "I suppose so." He stood and walked around the table, stopping by Lukas and leaning down until their faces were uncomfortably (for Lukas anyway) close, "let's just not let it get in the way of anything," he said, cool breath brushing Lukas's cheek, making him shiver, Mathias smelt like breath mints, cool and refreshing.

With that last unclear sentence he left, bouncing as he walked.

Lukas stared after him for a few long seconds, "…right. I hate you. But that wont get in the way of anything. No. Not at all."

He wasn't 100% sure he was being sarcastic.

* * *

The music students didn't have anything to do while the dance students had their lesson but they were allowed to sit in and watch if they wanted. Since Mathias didn't have anything to do after his conversation with Lukas he crept in quietly and sat down at the back of the hall.

The dance students were all currently sitting on the floor too, watching as Mr. Carriedo performed a sequence of dance moves. Mathias and Antonio got along pretty well, they had the same sense of humour and often chatted together in the halls. Thus Mathias knew Lovino, Antonio's prodigy who was constantly with him, quite well. So he chose to sit with Lovino.

Mathias glanced at Antonio's routine with interest; he never understood how mere humans could move that way! Antonio was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black tracksuit pants, muscles rippling as he moved.

He was hot, for a teacher anyway, Mathias acknowledged, but he wasn't his type, he preferred blonds and generally had a rule against dating older men.

Lovino, apparently, had no such issues, the tips of his ears and his cheeks were tomato-red and he had one knee drawn up to his chest, one arm resting on it. The other hand was resting on the floor and Lovino was digging his fingernails into the wood as he stared, transfixed, at his teacher.

As Mathias sat down beside him Lovino didn't even realize he was there, he was staring at Antonio with a mixture of horror and awe in his olive green eyes. Mathias could practically hear Lovino's erratic heartbeat and the Italian was muttering nonsense words to himself.

"Sugar, heartbeat, jewellery, avada kedavra, tomatoes, pasta, handcuffs, _fluffy _handcuffs…"

Mathias smiled and nudged the other boy, Lovino jumped almost a meter in the air while still in a sitting position (an impressive accomplishment) and swore loudly, thankfully snapping out of whatever fantasy or daydream he was having.

Everyone turned to look at him, Antonio stopped and gave him a concerned look, making Lovino blush even harder.

"I just need to go to the bathroom all of a sudden!" He yelped and dashed out the door.

Antonio gave Mathias a look that said 'follow him,' Mathias nodded and did so as Antonio went back to explaining the rest of the routine to the rest of his class.

Mathias didn't even need to see Lovino to know the brunet would be hitting his head against a wall repeatedly while swearing constantly; it's what he'd be doing if he was in Lovino's position.

* * *

After the lesson ended and they all filed to the tiny cafeteria and outside tables to mingle and talk about their day.

Tino plopped down next to Lukas with a sigh, "I'm absolutely _exhausted."_

"It's your own fault," his Norwegian friend replied, watching Emil who was walking their way while talking to someone on the phone. "Get more sleep."

Tino wasn't watching Emil, he was watching a certain pair of brothers they both knew, "I can't. Every time I try I keep thinking Berwald will creep into my bed and _eat my soul!"_

With some difficulty Lukas refrained from telling Tino that if anyone crept into his bed at night it wouldn't be to eat his soul, the innocent violet-eyed boy was scared of the intimidating blond Swede enough as it was.

"Anyway, what's wrong with you?" Asked Tino, turning to give the other blond his full attention.

Lukas didn't bother asking how he knew, Tino just knew him so well.

It was Mathias that was bothering him actually, he'd always known the Dane was a bit…eccentric, but today had been downright weird, to put it mildly. To be honest, Lukas had no idea what to make of him and hoped that Tino, much more in touch with his emotions, could shed some light on what the crap was going on.

But no way was he telling Tino that Mathias was creeping him out, Tino avoided poor Berwald enough as it was, he wasn't going to make Mathias an extra reason. It wasn't Berwald's fault that idiot was his brother.

So instead he just said, "I wanna curse someone's firstborn child," it was still true, he was still annoyed from earlier, "seriously, I wanna Maleficent some baby."

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious but that's not very nice," said Tino, not even blinking when his best friend said he wanted to curse a child. Lukas didn't mean it, he secretly loved kids, Tino knew.

Lukas snorted, folding his arms, "you're forgiven but don't do it again," he said.

"And why do you want to doom a poor child until a Prince kisses her?" asked Tino mildly, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

Crap, now they were back to explanations and Lukas still didn't have a better reason for being pissed-off than 'I'm starting to feel about Mathias the way you feel about Berwald.' That would not go down well.

A distraction came in the form of a third voice, "no means no! Now for the last damn time; I don't care what you have to say, stop calling me!" Emil hissed into his phone as he approached the two friends and hung up before shutting his eyes and giving a weary sigh.

Lukas nodded at the bench across from him and Tino and Emil gratefully took the seat.

"Hi Lukas, who's your friend?" Asked Emil, setting down his bag.

"Hi Emil, this is Tino Väinämöinen, my best friend. Tino, this is Emil Steilsson, my roommate, he's in the grade below us, he plays the piano."

"I saw you in class the other day, you play very well. It's nice to meet you!" Said Tino with a bright smile.

Emil blushed ever so faintly, "thank you. Yeah, I heard you sing today, you're amazing," Emil said honestly.

Tino's smile got even brighter, "thank you!"

"Who was that on the phone Emil?" Lukas asked, concerned.

Emil rolled his blue-violet orbs, "some idiot from one of my classes who wont take no for an answer, I'd turn my phone off but," this time he really did blush, "there's someone else I'm hoping will call."

"Aww, is there anything we can do to help? Maybe you should tell the police, or at least your teacher," said Tino who'd had experience with a stalker before, Lukas shuddered, that damn Russian…

Emil wrinked his nose, "nah, it's not that bad, he's not that bad of a guy. I actually feel kinda sorry for him, I don't think he has many friends."

"Is he Russian?" Lukas asked automatically.

Emil looked puzzled, "er, no." He checked his watch and stood, "anyway guys, I gotta run. See you later Lukas, nice meeting you Tino."

They both waved, "bye!" Tino sang cheerily and then turned to Lukas, "so he's a friend of yours?"

Lukas shrugged, "kinda, he's my roommate but I only met him on the bus here. There's just something about him though…"

"What, other than the fact that he looks enough like you to be your twin brother?" Tino asked, smirking.

Lukas didn't answer as he stared after Emil. Yeah, something other than that…

* * *

**Do you do grade 7 in High School over in America? If so tell me and I will change it.**

**Long chapter, yay! Anyway, who's calling Iceland? And what song should they do their performance to? Seriously, give me suggestions guys, I have no idea. The only performing I did was ballroom dancing and I'm looking for a song a little bit more recent than Frank Sinatra.**

**If you want Iceland to end up with someone that isn't Hong Kong who appears to be the fan favorite (or even if you want him to end up with HK), do the poll on my page, it makes me happy to see you guys voting! **

**Anyway, leave a review guys, until next week!**

**Zàijiàn!**


End file.
